


You shared my secrets and my laughter.  I fell in love with the light in your eyes

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Master Tim - Fandom, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fucking, Love, NSFW, Oh fuck me how I need them on me, Orgasm, Paint your love all over my world, Sex, Smut, Tim Curry - Freeform, Tim Curry is like older and mature, Tim Curry's hands, Vaginal Sex, demanding, he is like "older" over you and you fucking adore it, hey baby why did you keep me waiting so long, master Tim - Freeform, stimulate me until I leak, you need it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: "Write what you know" they said. "Write truths" they said. So I did...





	You shared my secrets and my laughter.  I fell in love with the light in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> "Write what you know" they said. "Write truths" they said. So I did...

"I'm bored!" you exclaimed as you entered his livingroom.

Tim was sprawled on the couch, submerged in a sea of random pillows and a big colorful blanket that you had brought from your apartment. You made your way to him and he opened his arms for you to crawl in his embrace.

"Aww, darling, what can we do about it then?"

"I don't know" you said as you flopped down on your stomach over him. Your mouth found his. "Can't we just make out or something?"

"Of course" 

You straddled him, carding your hands through his soft hair. 

"Wanna go upstairs?" he asked.

You got up and took his hand, leading him to the bedroom. Not feeling particularly horny or anything, just craving his nearness and his touch. You crawled on the bed and waited on your knees for him, watching him remove his t-shirt and shimmy his way out his sweat pants.

"I wanna be fucked" you practically demanded. "You have to be rough!"

He chuckled and pressed you down on your back, nuzzling the crook of your neck with his face.

"Too much clothes" he mumbled as his hand immediately found its way to your pussy. "Take them off, love" 

He sat back and watched you wriggle yourself out of your garments. Then he placed his hand on your shoulder to force you down again. The sheets were cold against your naked body and you shivered. He laughed gently as he trailed his hand in between your breasts, down your stomach and then pushing first one finger in you just to tease you a little and to feel you, then a second one, which caused a jolt of electricity to shoot through your body and land in your chest.  
You gave a throaty moan as you closed your eyes. He knew what you loved and what you needed in that moment, so he vigorously shook his hand, causing your sizeable breasts to bounce up and down and you cry out with pleasure.

"Tim" you moaned and arched your lower back. Spreading your legs even wider for him. "More..."

He dipped his head down to devour your breast as his hand kept alternating between shaking you and thrusting in you. That squishy and splashy sound your cunt made as he slammed his hand in you added to the arousal and you begged for him to keep going as you felt your orgasm linger around the corner. You loved when he violated you like this and his grunts against your goose bumped flesh just furthered the sensation.

Your orgasm seemed to evade you in one second and then pounce on you the next and your chest heaved at Tim's rough touch. You fisted the back of his head, moaning in his mouth, feeling like he drove you insane by just being there. He propped himself up a little more on his elbow to have another go and you opened your mouth when your body told you you were about to come.

"Keep going..." you huffed. "Keep...going..."

"Come on, babygirl" he whispered as he closed his eyes. "Come on, let me feel you come around my fingers. You're so wet..." 

He pulled out a little and massaged your clit in circles with his thumb and it pushed you right into a heavy climax and you riding his hand as it washed through you.  
Gently grazing your skin with his mouth as he slowed down and eventually stopping all together. Enjoying the sensation of your pussy clenching and spasm around him.

"Atta girl" he praised.

He pulled out and rested his hand on your shaved vulva. Letting you come down from your euphoria. Kissing your sex flushed cheeks and inhaling your scent.

A splotch of liquid had formed on the sheets under you and you got up on your knees.

"What's that?" you asked a bit freaked out. "Did I just pee myself?!"

Tim laughed softly.

"No, you didn't. Take it easy, love. It's just your own natural fluid from your arousal"

"Oh?"

He kissed your cheek.

"I must have done a good job stimulating you. You don't usually become that wet"

"Oh" you said again. "Well, remember what you did cause I want it again"

His arms snaked around you and pulled you down beside him, kissing you softly as he covered you both with his comforter.

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to get this out of me so I could continue living...


End file.
